In modern computer networking systems there is a growing need for improved security. This includes preventing unauthorized access to computer networks while providing needed access to authorized users in an efficient and cost effective manner. Security is of particular importance in wireless computer networks, which, by their vary nature are particularly susceptible to unauthorized access and a variety of different types of attacks.
Attacks on wireless networks can come in several forms, such as passive attacks, active attacks, man-in-the-middle attacks and jamming attacks. Passive attacks generally come in the form of eavesdropping, where an attacker will listen to network traffic in order to capture secure information such as user passwords. Active attacks typically involve attackers performing network operations in malicious intent. Man-in-the middle attacks typically involve attackers that set up rogue access points in order to redirect network traffic to another destination. Finally, jamming commonly involves an attacker that obtains control over the administration of an access point and triggers denial of service to legitimate users.
With the increasing popularity of wireless networking in a wide variety of implementations, security for wireless networking systems is becoming increasing critical. Specifically, there s a strong need for the ability to effectively prevent unauthorized access and thwart attacks on wireless networks. Unfortunately, some previous attempts at providing security for wireless networking systems have provided relatively low levels of security or have resulted in significant inconvenience to authorized network users.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved system and method for providing security to wireless networking. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.